


Tortellini in love with you

by PadawanStiles



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Ben and Bill aren't mentioned but definitely in the kitchen with the others, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, M/M, Mike is interrupting Reddie mid make out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, if somebody needs a warning for that, it's richie's birthday!, no beta reader we die like men, ugly pasta themed clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanStiles/pseuds/PadawanStiles
Summary: On the morning of Richie's 42th birthday, Eddie is waiting in the kitchen for his boyfriend to wake up so he can give him his present.(Or: Richie can have Eddie indulging in his pasta puns, as a treat.)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Tortellini in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> One of my Tumblr drabbles I decided to move to AO3.
> 
> You can find the Tumblr threat that inspired this whole thing here:  
> https://reggie-the-cinnamon-roll-peters.tumblr.com/post/629906957523959808/exactly

Eddie is definitely going to regret this. He hasn’t been more certain of anything in his life before.

He already knows that once Richie gets to see what's in the box, he won't shut up about it and he’s going to annoy the ever-loving hell out of Eddie with his teasing and Eddie will never get to live this down.

And yet, sitting in their kitchen at 9:00 in the morning, slowly drinking his coffee from his favourite mug, Eddie can’t stop grinning as he watches the carefully wrapped box that is placed on the counter top in front of him.  
Because he also knows that Richie is going to love it.

A moment later a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around Eddie’s middle.

Speaking of the devil.

Eddie automatically leans back into Richie’s warm embrace, closing his eyes at the scent of Richie’s aftershave. “Morning, old man.”

Richie only burries his head in Eddie’s shoulder with a muffled groan. “I feel like somebody used my head as a piñata while I was asleep.”

Eddie can’t help but laugh. “I told you it was a stupid idea to challenge Bev. That woman drank you under the table last night.”

“Bev did not drink me under the table. I totally won.” Richie sounds like a pouty child and Eddie can only scoff at him.  
At 42 Richie is still as dorky and adorable as he was almost 30 years ago.

“You know, Schadenfreude really isn’t a good look on you.”

Eddie almost snorts into his coffee and decides to put the mug down. “You’re so full of shit, Richie.” There’s no heat behind his words.

Richie gives him a kiss on his cheek. “You love me.”

And who is Eddie to disagree with that. And on Richie’s birthday of all days. Instead he moves the gift box closer. “You can unwrap your present now, if you want.”

Eddie yelps and starts shoving at Richie’s face when he feels him nibbling at his neck. “Not me, you idiot!”

Of course that doesn’t do much to get Richie off of him. If anything, the grip around his waist tightens as his boyfriend starts snickering into his shoulder. “You know well enough that you should always clarify what you mean when you’re talking to me, Spaghetti.”

Ignoring the nickname, Eddie turns in his chair and pushes the blue box from the counter into Richie’s chest. “Open THIS, you heathen! The others are still in the house!”

“They’re sleeping. I checked.”

Eddie doesn’t elaborate on that and thankfully neither does Richie, finally letting go of Eddie in favour of focusing his attention on the task at hand.  
Richie starts pulling at the bow with his big hands until the silver ribbon comes lose.  
He looks up at Eddie with a cute grin and for a moment it feels like they are teenagers again, spending Richie’s 15th birthday at the clubhouse and being the first ones awake in the morning.  
Eddie closes his eyes at the warm feeling spreading in his chest at the thought.

“Oh my god.”

As he opens his eyes again, Richie has already opened the box, button-up shirt held high in the air. “I am honestly so madly in love with you right now.”

With it’s pasta theme and the ugly orange colors it’s tacky as hell and Eddie really can’t help himself but hate it a little bit.

Richie looks absolutely delighted and Eddie almost stumbles off the chair at the force with which Richie throws himself at him, present forgotten on the counter top besides them.

Their kiss starts out clumsy, with wide smiles and laughter until Richie starts caressing his face while deepening the kiss. Eddie automatically pulls him closer by his collar and tries not to lose it at the sound Richie makes at that. Eddie barely takes notice of the jabbing against his back as Richie traps him against the counter before he's being pulled on top with a swift move, making Eddie moan into his mouth.  
Letting his hands wander under Richie's shirt, Eddie almost forgets where they are.

At least until they hear a voice from across the kitchen.

“Shit. Sorry guys.” Mike.

Eddie lets his hand fall as he freezes against Richie’s lips and he can immediately feel his face burn up. Getting caught making out in the kitchen like a pair of horny teenagers hadn’t really been something on Eddie’s bucket list for this morning.

Richie only throws his head back with a groan. “Mike, go away and let me enjoy my birthday morning.”

Taking a look over Richie's shoulder, Eddie finds Mike standing in the doorway with his arm thrown over his eyes.  
“They’re sleeping, my ass, Richie.”

Of course that’s when Stan walks in. “You assholes can fool around once we’re gone, like normal people.”

“Boring.” Richie presses one last, quick kiss to Eddie’s lips before helping him back off the counter and flipping Stan off while walking over to their other friends, who are slowly making their way into the kitchen.

Eddie’s still too embarresed to do much of anything but fall back into his seat, when Bev walks up to him with a smile, helping herself to a fresh cup of coffee. “It’s nice to see you both so happy. It’s cute.”

It’s reassuring, at least a little bit, and when Eddie turns around, he finds his friends laughing as Richie throws on his new shirt.

It looks as ridiculous as he had expected but when Richie looks over to him with a wink, Eddie thinks that he won't mind the teasing all that much.


End file.
